


The Morning After

by QianLan



Series: Halloween Treats [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, Hangover, M/M, Memory Loss, Sharing a Bed, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: It was a wild party at Rey's and Jess' last night.Finn wakes up with a massive hangover in a bed that's not his own...and he's not alone.





	The Morning After

 

 

Finn was pretty sure his brain had been scrambled and replaced with some pulsing thing two sizes too large for his skull.  He opened his mouth and realized it was dry and…yucky.  He smacked his lips.  “Water,” he panted, “water.”  And then the pain hit.  “Oooooooh.”

 

“Shhhhh,” came a voice from beside him.

 

Finn tensed.  _No. That's wrong._

_I live alone._

 

He contemplated opening his eyes, but he was pretty sure that would kill him, so instead, he tried to mentally catalogue what had happened the night before.

 

_Halloween party._

_Candy._

_Dancing._

_Drinking._

_More candy._

_Bobbing for apples. Because Rey is a sadist who likes to see people suffer._

_Inhaling water._

_Poe drying me off._

_Laughing._

_More Candy._

_More drinking._

_Drinking with Poe._

_Dancing with Poe._

_Giggling in a corner with Poe._

_Poe._

 

_Poe._

_Oh crap…_

“Ummmm,” Finn started.

 

“Shhhhh,” the voice said again, and this time Finn was certain it was Poe.  There was movement and an arm fell over Finn’s waist.

 

“Eeeeek.”  Finn carefully opened his eyes.

 

_Oh kriff.  Bright.  Too bright._

 

He slowly tried it again and looked down to see a hand on his stomach.  A beautiful hand.  One of his favorite hands in all the world.

 

_Oh, this is bad._

 

He turned his head and looked.  Poe was passed out, sleeping right next to him with a dopey grin on his face.

 

_And his hand on my stomach._

 

Then, Finn realized he wasn’t wearing anything other than his underwear.  _Kriff!_

 

He chanced another glance at Poe, who also appeared to be sans clothing _.  KRIFF!_

_What did I do?_

_What did we do?_

Finn pressed his lips together.  _Okay, think._  

 

His brain began throbbing again.

 

_No, brain!  You have one job and that is to get me out of this mess._

_Think!_

_How do you wake up the guy you’ve had a crush on for the last year and politely ask him if you slept together and not totally ruin the friendship or…_

_I’m just gonna have to move._

_I hear Tatooine is nice this time of year._

 

Poe made a happy noise and snuggled a bit closer.

 

“Eeep!”

 

“Mmmmmmm,” Poe moaned.  He nuzzled into Finn’s shoulder.  “Sleep.”

 

“Um, Poe?”

 

“Mmmmm?”

 

“Poe?”

 

“Mmmmmm?”

 

Finn couldn’t help but laugh.  He reached over and gently pushed Poe’s arm.  “Poe?”

 

“What,” Poe mumbled.  “Oh kriff,” he said.  “So hung over.”  He groaned.

 

“Yeah, about that…”

 

Poe’s whole body stiffened.  He slowly opened one eye and then blinked.  “Finn?”

 

“Yeah.  Hi.”

 

“Finn, buddy, what…”  Poe looked around the room.  “This isn’t my place.”

 

“Nope,” Finn said.

 

“It’s not your place either.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Kriff,” Poe said.  Then he spied his hand on Finn’s stomach.  “Oh,” he jerked it away as if it were on fire.  “Ummmmmm.”  Poe ran both hands through his hair and pushed himself up with a groan.  “So…”

 

Finn sat up next to him, pulling the covers over his legs.  “First question is, where are we?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Second question is, how did we get like this?”

 

Poe looked down at himself and his eyes went wide.  “Yep.”

 

“Third question is,” Finn paused.  “Ummmmmmm…”

 

“Third question is?”

 

“Did we sleep together,” Finn said, suddenly very transfixed by his hands.

 

“Oh.” Poe said.  He frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  “I…”  He shrugged.  “I mean…I don’t think…”  He lifted up the sheet, seeming to examine himself.  “I think I’d remember if…”  He looked at Finn.  “We’d be a lot messier if we had…”  He blushed and let the sheet fall back down.  “Right?”

 

“Probably,” Finn said.  He scanned the room.  “Where are our clothes?”

 

Poe pinched the bridge of his nose.  “I am way too hung over to be naked in a stranger’s bed.”

 

Finn laughed.  “But if you weren’t hung over”

 

Poe swatted Finn’s shoulder.  “Don’t be a smart ass.”

 

There was noise in the hall outside the door to their bedroom.  Finn looked at Poe, who shrugged.  “Hello,” Finn asked.  “Anyone there?”

 

There were voices and then the door opened to reveal Rey and Jess, who both had smug looks on their faces.  “So, you two are finally awake,” Rey said, shaking her head.

 

“Yeah, we weren’t sure if you guys were ever gonna get up.”

 

“Where are our clothes, Testor,” Poe asked.

 

“In the dryer,” Rey answered.

 

“The dryer,” Finn asked.

 

“You don’t remember?”

 

“Remember,” Finn started and then it was coming back in flashes.  “Oh kriff,” he said, his head falling forward into his arms.

 

“The pool,” Poe said, leaning his head back against the headboard.  “The kriffing pool.”

 

Jess laughed.  “How you two didn’t die last night is beyond me, but both of your costumes will be dry in a little bit.”

 

“We brought you these robes in the meantime,” Rey said, producing two fluffy things.

 

“I call the white one,” Finn said quickly.

 

Poe groaned as he reached for the pink one.

 

“There’s coffee in the kitchen,” Rey said.

 

“Wait,” Poe said. “Whose room is this?”

 

“Mine,” Rey said.

 

“But where did you sleep,” Finn asked.

 

There was a slight blush on Rey’s cheeks as she said, “Jess’ room.”

 

Poe raised an eyebrow.

 

Jess shook her head.  “You really do not want to do that, Poe.  I have photographic evidence of everything you and Finn did last night and I’m not afraid to use it.”

 

“Fair enough,” Poe said.

 

“We’ll see you in the kitchen in a few minutes, okay,” Rey said, closing the door.

 

The two slowly got out of bed, groaning, as they put their robes on.  Although Finn’s robe was longer, neither robe was long enough.  Poe shook his head.  “And the humiliation continues.”

 

“Just be glad they gave us robes.  It could’ve been worse.  One time they made me wear one of Jess’ t-shirts,” Finn said.  “It said _Vagitarian_ and they have pictures.”

 

Poe started laughing and then grabbed his head.  “Ow!  Don’t make me laugh.”

 

“So, ummmmm…”  Finn said.  “Should we talk about last night?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  “Can we get some coffee first, though?  I’m pretty sure I drank my weight in rum last night.”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, pulling open the door.  “And I don’t think we ate anything besides candy and—”

 

“Oh kriff, don’t mention candy,” Poe said, grasping Finn’s shoulder and shutting his eyes.  “Don’t ever mention candy again.”

 

Finn laughed as they walked down the hall.

 

**# # # #**

 

An hour and six cups of coffee later, Poe and Finn had the distinct pleasure of doing the walk of shame in their Halloween costumes.

 

Finn was dressed as _Return of the Jedi_ -era Luke Skywalker, so his look was almost passable as street wear, but Poe was Tigger, so Finn was taking every opportunity to laugh at Poe’s bright orange onesie and tail. 

 

“So, I’m thinking, we run by my place so I can change,” Poe said, getting into Finn’s car.

 

“You don’t want to go to the diner in that?”

 

“I’m not afraid to fight a Jedi, Finn.”

 

Finn laughed.  “But let’s stop by my place too, okay?”

 

“Or you could just borrow some of my stuff,” Poe said.

 

Finn didn’t want to read too much into that as he said, “Okay,” and started the car.

 

**# # # #**

 

Thirty minutes later, they were both wearing sweatpants and t-shirts as they walked into Maz’s diner.

 

Maz nodded to a booth in the back and as they slid in, she wandered over.  She looked them both over, shook her head, and called out, “Two hangover specials.”  She leaned in.  “Coffee?”

 

“Yes,” Finn said.

 

“All the coffee,” Poe said.

 

Maz walked off, laughing.

 

Poe and Finn stared at each other.

 

“So,” Finn started.

 

“So,” Poe repeated.

 

“That was quite a party last night.”

 

“Yep,” Poe said.  “One for the books.”

 

Maz clunked down their coffees and then brought two large waters.  “Hydrate,” she ordered. 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Finn said.

 

As she left, Poe said, “So, um, I’m not sure how much you remember?”

 

“Most of it,” Finn said, holding the cool water glass up against his forehead.  “I remember nearly choking to death trying to bob for apples.  Seriously, who thinks that is fun?”

 

“Rey,” Poe said with a shake of his head.  He took a sip of coffee. “I remember you flailing in the apple bobbing water and toweling you off, and I remember drinking and dancing…”

 

“And laughing,” Finn added.

 

“And laughing,” Poe said with a smile.  He then shook his head.  “I’m a bit fuzzy on what happened after.”

 

“Well, there was the pool,” Finn said.

 

“Oh yeah, the pool.  Whose idea was it to go swimming at the end of October?”

 

Finn raised his hand.  “That would be me.  I thought Jess and Rey’s party should’ve been a Halloween Pool Party, as I recall, and you agreed with me.”

 

Poe nodded.  “Never jump into a pool in a Tigger onesie,” Poe said.  He shook his head.

 

Finn laughed.  “I’ll remember that.”  He sipped some water.  “Although perhaps just _never do anything in a Tigger onesie_?”

 

“Why you have to be down on Tigger?  Don’t you know that _the wonderful thing about Tiggers is Tiggers are wonderful things_?”

 

Finn groaned.

 

“So what happened after the pool,” Poe asked.

 

“Well, Rey and Jess fished us out.  I remember that because there was a lot of laughing and a lot of pictures being taken.”  He chuckled.  “I’d guess neither one of us should open Facebook or twitter or anything for a while.”

 

“I’m pretty sure my phone died from all the notification messages,” Poe said.  He leaned forward, putting his head on the table.  “What happened after the pool?”

 

Finn leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to remember.  “Rey took us inside and stripped us.”

 

Poe snorted.

 

“Huh?”

 

“In any other circumstances that could’ve been sexy, but I’m guessing that—”

 

“We were completely wasted and she’s a lesbian and we’re both gay, so…”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  “But it still could’ve been sexy,” he said.  “We’re all relatively good looking people.”

 

“Usually,” Finn said.  “I’m not sure that you and I were at our best after all the drinking and the pool.”

 

“I bet you were still adorable.”

 

Finn’s cheeks flushed and thankfully, before he could say anything, Maz placed two huge plates in front of them.

 

“Hash browns, sausage, gravy, biscuits, and bacon.”  She looked at them.  “Anything else?”

 

“No, Maz,” Poe said.  “Thanks.”

 

She smiled.  “After the night the two of you had, I figured you’d need something strong.”

 

Finn closed his eyes, “How can you possibly know about—”

 

“There’s already a hashtag for WetTigger,” she said.

 

“Kriff,” Poe said.

 

She laughed.  “Also some really interesting pictures on Jess’ Instagram.  You should take a look at those.”

 

Finn and Poe shared a worried look and both dug out their phones.  They both started frantically pushing buttons and scrolling.

 

Finn got to the picture first.  It was of him and Poe wrapped around each other.  By the looks of it, Finn was trying to suck Poe’s face completely off.  “Kriff.”

 

Poe got there a second later.  “Buddy.  Wow.”

 

“Kriff,” Finn repeated.  This was like a nightmare that wouldn’t end.  “Ummmmm,” he looked up at Poe, expecting Poe to be angry but instead saw that Poe was smiling.

 

“Looks like we had a lot of fun last night,” Poe said.

 

“You’re not mad?”

 

“Why would I be mad?”

 

“Because…I…”  Finn shook his head.  “We…ummmm…”

 

Poe laughed even harder.  “Buddy, use your words.”

 

“We kissed,” Finn said, way too loudly.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  “And it looks like we were doing a good job of it too.”

 

“Can you take this seriously for a second?”

 

“Sorry,” Poe said, putting down his phone.  “What?  You didn’t like it?”

 

“I can’t remember it!”

 

“Oh, and…”

 

“And that’s not what I wanted our first kiss to be like!”  Finn froze.  _I did not mean to say that._

 

“Oh,” Poe said.  He grabbed his water and downed the entire glass.  When he finished, he leaned forward.  “So you wanted us to have a first kiss?”  He looked up at Finn.

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, meeting his eyes.

 

Poe smiled.  “Does that mean you might want a second kiss?”

 

Finn smiled back.  “Yeah.”

 

Maz came walking over.  “Please.  Will you two just finish your breakfasts and then go back to Poe’s house and make out, so you can leave the rest of my customer’s in peace?”

 

“Sorry, Maz,” Finn said.

 

“Um, Maz?  Could we get these meals to go?”

 

Maz groaned but she smiled as she came over with two takeaway boxes.  “I’m glad you two finally got your heads out of your—”

 

“Maz!”

 

Maz swatted Finn’s shoulder.  “Well, all I’m saying is it’s about time.”

 

**# # # #**

 

They were sitting on Poe’s couch, two take out boxes open in front of them.  Neither was talking.

 

“So, um, who talks first?  You talk first?  I talk first?”

 

Finn smiled.  “How about I talk first?”

 

“Go for it.”

 

“Um, I had kinda hoped to confess my feelings in some way other than after being pulled out of a pool at a Halloween party, but…”

 

“And probably not drunk.”

 

“Yeah, not drunk.  Not wet.  Not with you in a ridiculous Tigger costume.”

 

“You mean an awesome Tigger costume.”

 

Finn laughed.  “But yeah, I…”  He looked down at his feet.  “I’ve had a crush on you forever.”

 

He felt Poe’s hand snake over and take his own.  “I’m pretty sure I fell for you the first time I saw you smile,” Poe said.

 

Finn shook his head.  “What took us so long?”

 

“You were waiting until you saw me in a Tigger onesie?”

 

Finn leaned back with a laugh.  “That’s it.”

 

Poe wrapped his arm around Finn and pulled him into a hug.  “So, next year, I’m thinking we fully embrace this Halloween Pool Party idea and go as mer-men.”

 

Finn leaned into Poe, closing his eyes with a happy hum.  “Next year?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  “Or am I moving too fast?”

 

“No.  I like it.”

 

Poe leaned his head onto Finn’s and closed his eyes.  “That is, of course, assuming we both don’t die from these hangovers.”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, rubbing his head.  “But, ummmmmm….”

 

“What’s on your mind, buddy?”

 

“Well, I know that the likelihood that we’re gonna die from these hangovers is pretty slim and all…”

 

“Yeah.  But?”

 

“But,” a blush rose on Finn’s cheeks.  “But I’d hate to die without having ever kissed you.”  He ducked his head down.  “Well, um, I mean, I know we already kissed but,” he looked up, “I’d like to remember it?”

 

“Oh,” Poe said.  “Well, yeah.  It doesn’t count if we can’t remember it.”

 

“It doesn’t?”  Finn turned to Poe.

 

Poe shook his head, moving his hand up to lightly grasp Finn’s chin.  “No.  So we definitely can’t risk it.”  He pulled Finn forward, his eyes falling shut.

 

Finn pressed his lips to Poe’s with a happy sigh.

 

It was light and sweet and held the promise of so many more kisses to come.

 

As Finn pulled away, Poe made a happy little noise.  “Buddy,” he breathed out.

 

Finn laughed.

 

“Not romantic enough?”

 

Finn shook his head and instantly regretted it.  “Oh kriff.”

 

Poe nodded.  “What say we table endearments and everything else until after we eat and sleep for at least another six hours?”

 

“That sounds wonderful.”

 

They both reached for their food, and as they were munching away, Poe couldn’t help himself.  “But seriously, the Tigger costume was adorable, right?”

 

Finn laughed.  “It’s why I fell in love with you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
